


The Fairytale Ending

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Series: Some Kings are Sweet [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I need sleep, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, The Happy Ending, Wedding Night, and so do Thorin and Y/N, consummate that marriage, sorry for the weird tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are finally married to Thorin and it's time to consummate your marriage. Will your wedding night be everything that you hoped it would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairytale Ending

            “I love you.”

            “I love you, too, wife.”

            Thorin was holding you in his arms, your head tucked under his chin. He’d led you through the halls of Erebor to his chambers, your chambers now. The room was beautifully decorated in deep blues, browns, and little hints of gold that shined in the light. The flickering fire was the main source of light, coming from the huge fireplace. You felt Thorin place a light kiss into your hairline. You tilted your head back and smiled up at him. His blue eyes lit up as he smiled back. He took a step away from you, bowed slightly at the waist and held out his hand to you.

            “Would you do me the honor of a dance, Princess?”

            “The honor would be mine, My Prince,” you placed your hand in his and he began leading you in a traditional - and classic - foxtrot. He sang softly in Khuzdul; his deep voice made the harsh language sound beautiful. He twirled you in his arms and you were dancing with your back pressed to his front, his arms around your waist. He pressed a kiss to the curve of your neck then spun you around the correct way. You could see a gleam in his eye. As his song finished he dipped you low and kissed you. His lips were gentle, and left as soon as they came.

            Standing up right again, he moved his hands to rest on your hips. Your arms moved to hold onto his shoulders and you stood on tip toes to kiss him. You led the kiss, nipping at his lip, slipping your tongue in his mouth, as he had in the library that night. As soon as your tongues met you could feel the passion he was holding back. He fought you for control of the kiss, and every time that you would relent, he would let you take the lead again. He was going to let you control the pace.

            ‘ _Oh, you wonderful dwarf_ ,’ you thought as you lost yourself in the kiss. ‘ _But how can I lead when I don’t know what I’m doing?_ ’ You pulled away to catch your breath. “Thorin?” Why did you suddenly fell so nervous? You’d wanted this for so long.

            “Yes, Y/N?” His voice sounded so much deeper than usual, something you would have found impossible if you were not hearing it yourself.

            “I’m a little nervous.”

            “It’s alright, Love. We’ll go as slow as you need,” he locked eyes with you. You could see the concern and the promise in this blue orbs. Then his head dipped to whisper in your ear, "Just tell me what you want.” His beard scratched your jawline in a very pleasing way.

            “I want you to lead,” you said, after a moment of thinking, or trying to think. It was very difficult when he was nibbling your earlobe.

            “I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” he pulled back to look at you.

            “I - I don’t know what I’m doing, so I’m going to need you to lead, like when we dance,” your voice became a whisper, and you knew he could hear how nervous you were.

            “Alright, Love. I can do that, if that’s what you want.”

            “It is.”

            “Then come here,” his smile was wolfish. His hair had fallen like a curtain around his face, casting shadows, and making him seem devious.

            “I’m already in your arms, I can’t really get much closer,” you chuckled.

            “Oh, but you can,” his grip on your hips tightened ever so slightly and he pulled your body flush with his. Even through all of your skirts, and his formal layers, you could feel every pane of his body. You could feel how muscular he was, and you could feel a bulge pressing into you.

            “Oh!”

            He chuckled at your surprise, and continued nibbling your ear. “Now remember, if I do anything you don’t like, or I go too fast, or too rough, just tell me. Tonight, my dear wife, is about you,” he kissed you in-between words. Slowly moving from your ear, to your jawline, to your neck, he peppered you with kisses and little bites. His beard scratched against your skin. You clung to his shoulders for support and his hands went to your back, one caressing the middle of your upper back, and the other on the small of your back, keeping your hips pressed against his.

            As much as you enjoyed the feeling of his lips on your neck, you needed to taste him again. You placed your hands on either side of his face and tilted it so you could attack his lips. You both moaned as tongues slid against each other. The hand that was on the small of your back moved down and massaged your rear. You rewarded him with a satisfied hum. You pushed your hips into his, grinding slightly, which earned you a moan escaping from his lips. Both hands were on your rear and he walked backwards, pulling you with him. You could tell when the backs of his knees hit against the small couch because he fell backwards. You giggled at him and he grabbed the folds of your skirts and pulled you down on top of him.

            You sat on his lap, his left arm bracing you as a back rest, your legs thrown over to the right. His kisses were deep and passionate, and your arms wrapped around his neck urging him to come closer. His right hand slowly moved up the left side your body until he reached your breast. His fingers squeezed gently, massaging you. You pressed closer to him and tangled your fingers in his dark locks. You felt him begin to shift and lean over you, twisting so you were beneath him on the couch. Both of his hands were massaging your breasts through your dress, his lips trailing kisses down as far as he could before the neckline got in the way. You hands roamed his body, feeling the muscles in his arms, the power in his shoulders, his strong back. Your knees bent to cage his body, and the skirt of your dress slipped down, exposing your thighs.

            Thorin sat back on his knees and wrapped a hand around each ankle. Slowly, his hands moved up the back of your legs. His palms flattened out against your knees and moved up the front of your thighs. His eyes locked with yours as his hands kept a steady pace northward. He hesitated when he reached the hem, breath caught in his throat as though he were asking permission. You smiled and bit your lip, and he kept going. He held your hips and tugged you closer to him, your skirt riding up even more. You could feel his erection pressing against the clothed apex of your thighs. You wiggled your hips a little and he moaned at the friction. His fingers flew to your back and began working at the buttons.

            “How many buttons are on this thing?”

            “Total? One hundred and fifty. How many do you need to undo? None.”

            You felt his hands still. “What.”

            “Stand up,” he obeyed and you began explaining. “After our fathers picked out the dress I went back to the tailor and requested a quicker way of getting the dress off. He made this,” you pointed to a small seam next to the buttons running down your back. “At the top, tucked into the neckline, is a loose end. Pull on it.”

            You felt his hands dance across you neck, then dip below the neckline to pull out the loose string. “You’re ready?”

            “For you, I am.”

            He tugged gently on the string and the seam opened up, giving you room to wiggle and help the dress fall to the floor. You were left in your slip and panties. You stepped out of the pool that was your dress and turned to face Thorin. His eyes had grown dark, pupils almost completely blocking out the blue. He looked at you for a moment before pulling you into his arms and kissing you so passionately that you felt your knees go weak. His hands went to your rear again, this time picking you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you arms went around his shoulders. He laid you gently on the bed and began undressing himself.

            “You are gorgeous, Y/N. Never could my dreams have shown me a sight so beautiful,” his belt hit the floor, then his vest. As he was pulling his tunic over his head, you crawled over and began undoing the laces of his breeches. He looked down at you and you glanced up. He cocked an eyebrow.

            “You were moving too slow,” you said, with an innocent shrug of your shoulders.

            “My apologies, My Princess,” he helped you get rid of his trousers and then he was left in his undershorts, as you were in your slip. He climbed onto the bed with you and held you. Hands explored, lips ventured, tongues tasted. It was a heaven of new feelings and you didn’t want it to stop. His head went between your legs to kiss your inner thigh, working his way from your knee to your panties, almost where you really wanted, and then he moved to the other thigh. He chuckled at your groan of frustration, then moaned when you pulled at his hair in revenge.

            “Careful, Love. I have a sensitive scalp. Too much and I can’t be held responsible for my actions,” his warning was filled with lust and you wanted to know what actions he would commit. You tugged again and he was on top of you. Pinning your arms above your head he teased you. Barely kissing you, taunting you with his tongue, but never slipping it inside your mouth. His body was pressed to yours and when you lifted your hips for more friction he moved away, leaving you a very frustrated bride.

            “Thorin, if you don’t start touching me again, so help me -“ you were cut off by a hand cupping you . . . down there.

            “Now if only this cloth wasn’t in the way . . .” he mused and you pushed his hand away. You twisted, capturing the surprised dwarf and maneuvered until he was beneath you. You straddled his hips and slowly, sensually, pulled off your slip, revealing your breasts and stomach. His hands moved to touch you, and you let him fondle you. He rolled your hard nipples between his fingers before sitting up a bit to suck them, tongue darting out and flicking the sensitive pebbles.

            Moving to your knees above him you broke apart, just long enough to pull off your panties. Thorin rolled so he was on top once again. He yanked off his undergarments and you saw him spring free. ‘ _How is that supposed to fit in me?_ ’

            “Don’t worry, Love. I’ll go slow,” he kissed a line from your neck to your stomach, one hand massaging you. His hand left and you whimpered, until you felt something even better. His lips and tongue had replaced his hand and you threw your head back in pleasure. You wanted to look at him, but you couldn’t force your eyes to open. “Oh, Y/N, you taste magnificent,” his voice rumbled against you and you shivered. His body moved up yours, his chest hair rubbing against your naked torso. He kissed you and you could taste yourself on his lips. You moaned. He eased finger inside of you while he kissed you. He worked your body slowly. He wanted you prepared for him, not hurt because of him.>

            You were both panting heavily. Eyes locked, and you nodded an answer to his silent question. He removed his thick finger and lined himself up. One hand intertwined with yours and the other moved behind your head, lifting it up for him. The kiss was like nothing you’d ever felt. You could sense his love, lust, and adoration in that kiss. It was so intense that you almost didn’t feel him enter you - almost. You gasped at the odd sretch and willed your muscles to relax around him.

            “Breath, Y/N. We can stop. This doesn’t have to happen tonight.”

            “I want this Thorin. Doing this another night won’t make it easier. I want you, on our wedding night. Please.”

            Thorin didn’t speak, just smiled at you and pressed a soft kiss to your temple. He stayed still as you adjusted to him.

            “Okay, I’m ready,” you whispered.

            He began moving. His slow, even thrusts stretched you in ways you hadn’t known possible. The oddness subsided into pleasure and you found yourself moaning. He whispered to you. Words of love and adoration, as well as filthy compliments. “Oh, Mahal, you’re tight. And wet, so wet for me.”

            “Uhn. How can one dwarf - ah - be so large?” You didn’t know something like that could escape your lips, but it did. “I bet you have the biggest cock i-i-in this whole kingdom. Nay, a-a-a-all of M-m-m-m-iddle Earth - ah.”

            He thrust harder at your words. Hearing you fighting to produce coherent sentences as he moved inside you, making you moan and gasp, was music to his ears.

He pulled at your legs until they were wrapped around him. His angle changed and you saw white as he thrust into you. He began rubbing your clit and you bucked against him.

            “Oh, Y/N, you’re amazing. You’re so close, aren’t you?” You moaned in response. Hearing his husky voice, heavy with sex, was pushing you closer the edge. His fingers drew random patterns against your nub and his cock pounded into you. Your senses were in overdrive and your sensitive body was on the verge of pure bliss. “Come for me,Y/N, my princess, my wife.” That tipped you over edge.

            Your orgasm hit you wave after wave and he kept thrusting into you. His name tumbled from your lips, your hands fisted in his hair. “Thorin, Thorin, oh Thorin,” you wanted to say more but you couldn’t remember how to speak properly. You felt him reach his peak, smiling as your name left his lips, praising you.

            He collapsed on top of you, head resting your shoulder. His fingers traced light patterns on your skin and you ran your fingers through his very messy hair, gently working out the knots and tangles.

            “Thank you,” he mumbled softly.

            “You were amazing.”

            “I didn’t hurt you?”

            “The pleasure you gave me easily surpassed any other feeling I’ve ever experienced,” you felt him smile against you. He shifted and in doing so, slipped out of you. Still sensitive, you both moaned lightly. Thorin laid on his back and gathered you not his arms. You nuzzled his neck and closed your eyes. You were both sweaty and sticky, but at the moment, neither of you seemed to care. You were happy to be in your husband’s arms. The prince tightened his grip and kissed you on the forehead.

            “I love you, my wonderful wife.”     

            “And I love you, my amazing husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I said I would have this up in a few days but it's mid term season and life has gotten a bit hectic lately. I really hope this is an ending befitting the rest of the story. This is the final part in series, but feel free to make requests for one shots! I would love someone to give me a prompt.


End file.
